The Idealistic Hero
by TheSomewhatGoodWriter
Summary: An alternative ending and subsequent post-ending to Pokemon Black from the perspective of N. Lot's of things are different in this universe, so ask questions if needed. Please feel free to leave feedback, I don't have all of it written yet, suggestions help :D Has some NxZoroark, check my profile to see the chapters that have that I do not own pokemon,all rights go do nintendo
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Truth and Ideals

"Go, Zoroark!"

I had watched in shock as all my Pokémon friends, even Zekrom, fell one by one against the wielder of the light stone. Now was my last chance to make a better world for all Pokémon… and for my dear Zoroark. I had been with this particular Zoroark for most of my life, and we were the best of friends from spending countless hours playing in my playroom, to the occasional training. I wasn't like those barbaric trainers who spent countless hours forcing an innocent to fight other innocents in a messed up tier system that made up the unova region and it's accursed champion...

I had rescued Zorua after finding him in a forest nearly dead after an abusive trainer let him go for losing a gym battle. Humans. I hated humans all my life, but the mistreatment of such an innocent was exactly why I had to win this, Team Plasma is the only hope of refuge these poor Pokémon have…this is my last shot. Zoroark, sensing the urgency of my look, was ready to fight. I wish it didn't have to come to this. My other friends fought valiantly and the hero was down to just his weakened serperior.

"Use leaf tornado!" My thoughts were interrupted. Right. Focus on the battle at hand.

"You can't see it amidst that tornado, try using night slash to clear it up," I ordered. Zoroark tried, but the slashes were promptly thrown back by the wind. "Serperior, use wrap!" shouted Black as the serpent appeared out of nowhere and swiftly coiled around Zoroark. I winced. I hated seeing any Pokémon in pain…but Zoroark…it just hurt more.

My brief hesitation was broken when I saw Zoroark looking at me desperately for a command. "Zoroark, quickly, use dark pulse!" Black couldn't call off serperior in time, and it crashed into the wall of the castle, knocked out. I winced - my friend appeared to have suffered a nasty injury to her right leg during the whole ordeal.

"Amazing job, Zoroark," I said gently to my beloved Pokémon, who bounded over to allow me to stroke hiermane. Zoroark always likes when I do that. I sprayed her wound with a potion. "It's over, Black. You fought well, but it seems that you don't have what it takes to be a hero. Reshiram hasn't recognized your passion for truth. Hand over your Pokémon"

Black stood there, stunned... but suddenly smiled as his bag started shaking. I had no idea why he was so happy, we had won, right? It was at that moment the light stone flew up from the bag and swirled around, slowly at first, but gaining speed as flames shot out. Born from the crimson fire stood the legendary Pokémon…Reshiram.

Black threw a pokeball straight away and caught it flawlessly. "You gotta love the catch rates of these legendary dragons" I muttered to myself half angrily, half in shock at the events I was witnessing here. This turn of events had left me no choice but to keep fighting. Zoroark seemed exhausted, though. I hesitated… We'd come so far, but—no…to injure another pokemon, my best friend in the whole world even, would make me no better than the scum that beat her as a Zorua years ago. I cleared my throat-and forfeited the match.

"You... what?" Black stared in confusion,

"I give up. You win." I smiled dazedly, my lips were moving but clearly the full impact of what I'd just done not quite clear yet…

Black hesitated...saw I was being serious and returned Reshiram to its pokeball.

Zoroark looked at me in horror, protesting even for several seconds before nodding slowly, understanding. We sat in silence until-

"INSOLENT BOY!" a familiar voice shouted at me. "GIVING UP ON ALL I'VE FOUGHT FOR FOR THE SAKE OF A SINGLE POKEMON?"

Ghetsis… amidst all my selfishness I'd almost forgotten about Ghetsis. Realizing the magnitude of what I just did, I quickly healed the hero's pokemon, he would be fine to beat Ghetsis with Reshiram at his side. I healed Zekrom, and flew away, too ashamed to face either of them.

Had I been wrong the whole time? Did I really just betray my own team for one pokemon's sake? Did I sacrifice them all for one? Thoughts flooded my head as we flew above the clouds. One thing I was certain of—I was a hypocrite. How could I keep my own pokemon captive and try to free the rest? Was I any better for trying to achieve my goal this way? All these thoughts raced through my head as I flew away, crying, and ashamed…

...but at the same time relieved. I let Zoroark out of her pokeball, and we flew together the rest of the way, in exhausted silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

"No, you can't!" Zoroark said through tears as I explained to her my decision.'

I don't know how much time had passed, it'd been at least a week...

"I'm sorry…I can't advocate for liberation and still keep you penned up like this" After landing somewhere in pinwheel, I had decided to release my Pokémon, save for Zekrom, as the legendary stated that I was still worthy of possessing it, and also that it couldn't go anywhere else seeing as it was a giant electrical dragon.

I started with Zoroark, since that would be the hardest for me, yet here I was unsure about releasing her… I was so certain a couple of minutes ago, but her sad pleading eyes just…

"I want to stay here with you. It's where I'm happiest," she insisted. "Together you and I can help Pokémon much better than if we were alone." She stared at me with a grim determination that made me rethink what I'd just set my mind to do. Letting these Pokemon go would seem terrible…It'd make them seem more like replaceable assets than the friends they were to me, and a lot of them didn't have anyone else. I was sheltering them from the cruel system that was the Unova region… Plus Zoroark seemed happier here. Every year I'd been with her she'd grown happier and more content with the world that abandoned her-

"Oh, Zoroark," I said, hugging her suddenly. "I can't do it. You're my best friend in the whole world, and always will be." Zoroark was shocked a moment, but hugged me back and asked, "Does this mean I can stay, N?"

"Yes…you can" I said so softly it was practically a whisper. "Can we all stay?" Stopping the hug, I noticed the rest of my Pokémon were nearby. "er….yes," I stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed. Why had I done that? I hadn't been thinking, it had just…. felt right, and- My thoughts were interrupted by a human voice behind me

"I hate to break up this reunion, but just because you left team plasma doesn't mean you aren't wanted" I looked to see the familiar faces of the shadow triad behind me. I hated how they just sort of…appeared without warning. "What do you mean by 'I'm not wanted"

The same member stated grimly, "Alder's defeat and the secret building of your castle around the Pokémon league made people question the ability of the champion of the region to protect it's people, and it's caused doubt in this system in neighboring regions as well. Even though Black became the champion shortly after you left, this doubt didn't vanish from other regions. Black tried to make it seem like you were just a poor misguided pawn of ghetsis, but it didn't convince most. The fact that the elite four were basically protecting anyone from knowing of Alder's weakness caused massive outrage. The other champions want to capture you to restore faith in their ability to protect the region against any threat."

My jaw dropped. I hadn't thought about all the unease and hatred we might receive for this, All I'd managed to do in the end was put myself and my friends in even more danger, "Which….specific champions are coming after me?" I asked after hesitating a moment.

"Well… specifically, Cynthia has been your most avid denouncer, and has personally made it a goal to find and capture you. Wallace hasn't expressed much interest given that it's contest season, but asked Steven to go in his place. Steven is still widely regarded as a hero after the incidents involving Magma and Aqua in Hoenn. Lance has personally gone to war with all criminal syndicates after the incidents with Team Rocket a few years back, and is nearly as furious as Cynthia about this, they have all agreed that stopping you is first priority, no matter through what means"

I grimaced. Steven. After stopping worldwide flooding and drought due to the legendary rampages, it is said that Steven quit his position as champion to seek out and catch Rayquaza…which some sources say he has already accomplished. Cynthia earned immense respect after stopping Cyrus and catching Giratina, closing the dimensional chaos that was the distortion world. Meanwhile, Lance the champion of the Indigo league was no slouch himself. He was the strongest trainer in the world, prior to his inconclusive battle by the mysterious Red. Red had insisted on fighting atop mount silver, but a blizzard occurred in the middle of the battle forcing them to retreat. Lance, being ever so slightly arrogant, considered this a defeat to himself. His 'defeat,' and the incident in Hoenn only fueled his passion to capture a legendary of his own. Though Ho-oh eluded him, he eventually managed to track down and capture Lugia. With his legendary in hand he took back the champion position from red after a long arduous battle. To face legendary trainers like them was a frightening thought to say the least, especially since they were all currently undefeated, despite what Lance thinks.

"Is there any way I can avoid them? Wait it out, or something?" I asked. "I don't think so - not with most every trainer in the world looking for you. You are the most wanted person in the world at the moment. Good luck, N." and as quickly as they appeared, the shadow triad vanished, leaving only me and my shivering Pokémon deep in the forest. Zoroark looked up at me, and I looked up at the sky.

It had begun to rain


	3. Chapter 3:A letter from Ghetsis

As the triad left, I noticed two papers on the floor of the clearing where they had been standing. One was in a sealed envelope addressed to me, the other, however, had no name or return address. "Odd," I said, as I picked them up and started to examine the second letter. "What kind of letter could this be, and why did they leave it here...?

Lightning flashed, reminding me of the imminent storm, and breaking through my thoughts. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket and stated, "I'm going to try to find shelter, until then you all will be safer inside, so return, all of you," Zoroark demanded to be left out with me. I sighed and obliged - I didn't really have time to argue. In the chaos that ensued at the castle, I don't think I brought many spare clothes, but I could always buy some with the bit of money I had on hand.

In the distance I spotted a cave, and headed toward it. "Let's hope there aren't any hostile Pokemon in here," I muttered to myself. and sat down inside next to a stalagmite. "I should probably let you out," I said, releasing Zekrom. "Who knows what wild pokemon might come around here. Guard the entrance to the cave, please," I said, and opened the letter. It was from Ghetsis. A letter from ghetsis? How long had I been in this god forsaken forest... the days had blended together. Hesitating a moment, I read it aloud.

"Dear N,

I know not your reason for running off and ruining our cause right there at the spot, but while we did fail to break the hierarchy of Unova completely, we have indeed managed to get the attention of the champions of other regions. Whether or not you are still loyal to our cause, your reasoning for running away, these no longer matter. What does matter is that you are in danger - we both are. Your Zekrom may be powerful, but it is not anywhere near strong enough to handle the power that the champions possess, but fret not: I have a plan. I acquired something called a "DNA Splicer" that could fuse the legendary pokemon Kyurem with your Zekrom-" Zekrom turned and stared at me suddenly, so I paused a moment before continuing, "making them into one legendary. In theory this could create a legendary strong enough to defend ourselves against the threats that have been poised, or at the very least allow us to defeat any Elite Four members or gym leaders that might show up. We need your help N, several sages have already been captured. I don't know how they've managed this - we hid in the most remote locations, I mean, one of them hid in a freezer of all places, but they've still found us time and time again. I don't want to know what they might do if they catch up to us. We don't have much time, N. Kyurem is supposed to live in the 'giant chasm'. I need you to meet me there in two month's time.. I'm not asking for you to join back with Team Plasma, and I won't try to persuade you to continue pursuing Plasma's goals. But N, without this you and your pokemon's lives are in grave danger.

With regards,

Ghetsis"

I remembered there was a second piece of paper. The one with no clear indication of what it was, given this I was fairly curious as to its contents I opened it up and saw a letter from Lance...to Koga, Brycen and Janine. "Why did the shadow triad leave this, of all things?" I wondered out-loud to myself, and started reading.

"As you are receiving this letter, you are no doubt aware of the issues present with the defeat of Alder recently. This cannot stand. This boy has undermined all we stand for, and I am requesting your assistance in the task of exterminating him. Of the members of team plasma, we have recently captured the shadow triad." I gulped. If the shadow triad were captured, then how did they-

I kept reading. "One thing we are certain of is that Ghetsis will attempt to communicate with members of team plasma in an attempt to regroup. Being ninjas yourselves, it shouldn't be too hard for you. I need you to dress up and pretend to be the shadow triad and report to me all of their plans. They will not be allowed to get away with this. As soon as a definite plan of action is set between Ghetsis and N to draw them both out, as there no doubt will be as we continue capturing sages, I will send Cynthia there straight away. Good luck, gentlemen. and….uh...you too, Janice.

Lance"

Zoroark, Zekrom and I all sat silently. "I guess we have to go help him, then. Zoroark, go see where this cave leads, it may be useful to us." My head hurt trying to make sense of all of this... What was the best plan of action here? I had to meet up with Ghetsis, it was my only chance at survival, but with the triad running around... What if they notice the notes gone. What if they figure out that I know more than it seem-

"Beartic, Ice Beam" a voice said from nowhere. I looked up to see Zekrom being frozen solid. They must have noticed something to be coming back here so quickly. In the doorway was Koga and Brycen. I recognized the beartic as belonging to Brycen, and "Give us that note, N," Koga demanded. "Just because Janice was an idiot and left it on the ground doesn't mean you get to keep it - I swear, we can't trust that girl to do ANYTHING." Koga half muttered the last bit to himself.

"No, I won't let your trickery go unknown to Ghetsis. How dare you exploit us like you would a Pokemon!" "Fine, then." Koga glowered, my refusal to cooperate certainly not helping his agitation."Fine, we'll do it the hard way." In one motion he ran towards me, and punched me into a wall. I tried to stand despite the pain, but he kicked me down and stole the paper from my pocket. "I'll just be taking that. Brycen, finish off that miserable excuse for a trainer and let's get out of here." Koga began walking toward the exit. Brycen walked over, and looked at me. There seemed to be a pained look of regret in his eyes, if not just for a moment, I swear he mouthed the word sorry. He quietly set two ice-heal's down beside me before ordering with a cold dead stare again "Beartic, use Ice beam again" Beartic opened it's mouth and the last thing I remember was a cold sensation before passing out...


	4. Chapter 4:The Cave

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that I was still in the cave, and hadn't been locked up in some godforsaken corner of Unova or worse, put anywhere in Castelia City. It took HOURS to find myself out of that mess. I suppose it was more important that I was alive... I tried to sit up but pain shot through my body. "Relax" a voice, zoroark I suppose, commanded.

"I am alive, right?" I said through gritted teeth, looking over to see a young girl, perhaps eighteen sitting across the room from me. "Who are you….?" I asked, very confused. I was probably hallucinating. "Oh! Sorry," the girl said, transforming into the zoroark I knew. "I figured it'd be easier to steal supplies for you like this, you'd be surprised how nice people were to me. Every guy was just so helpful." She grinned- that familiar, wolfish grin I knew so well.

I managed a weak smile. "Heh... you... ah." I grimaced with pain again. "N. Relax. You had a few cracked ribs and a pretty bad blow to your head. Don't move around too much. Just settle down."

"How long has it been?" Her grin faded a little. "A... few days, I've been mostly keeping you under with herbs to try and alleviate your pain. Koga did a real number on you, I'll say that much."

I sat up slightly again "It's fine, I've still got you guys at least…" Her grin faded completely. "W-well..."

"Hey, Zoroark?" I interrupted. "We should give you a name. Now that we're going to be together on this journey for a while and I know I'm not letting you go, what do you want it to be?"

Zoroark hesitated for a moment. "Well, I've always sort of liked Elena…"

I half smiled again. "Elena….that's a pretty name." I closed my eyes, and relaxed more. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uh. Just that the others are resting in their Pokeballs. It's really late, so..." That tone of voice. "Zor- Elena. What are you up to?"

"What, me? Nothing. You should probably sleep, you're still pretty messed up..."

"Tell me where they are, Elena."

She suddenly burst into tears "They took them, N...they took all of them but Zekrom...because even while frozen was still a giant electrical dragon thing they would have hard time controlling."

I stopped, silent. I felt sick, like I'd just been beat up all over again. "Tell me they didn't-"

"I'm sorry, N," she said softly. "I didn't get back in time… They sealed the entrance to the cave with ice and I had to claw my way out, and by then it was too late."

"We- we have to go after them." I struggled to stand up, but Elena gently pushed me back down. "It's too dangerous, N. You can't go to the chasm either, it's obviously a trap."

"I have to, though. I've gotta warn Ghetsis..."

"Hush," she said gently. "You're in no condition to go anywhere, let alone straight into the hands of the pokemon league."

I sat back down and cried. How had I allowed this to happen… my best friends, the Pokemon I had tried so hard to protect... who knew what they were suffering under the Pokemon League, and here I was, powerless to help them.

"I'm a horrible trainer and a friend….I don't deserve to be called a hero. Maybe I should just go to the Giant Chasm and let the Pokemon League do away with me."

Elena sat down beside me "N…" She said "no one could have done anything better….and I promise you we will get them back. all of them, together" She looked straight into my eyes "Besides, you still have me, and I won't go anywhere...now rest."

I listened to what she said, and fell into a troubled sleep...I saw Ghetsis laying on the ground and Cynthia laughing next to a….shadow thing. I can't even begin to describe what it was, but if filled me with dread and fear, I awoke with a start crying. Elena ran over immediately and held my hand "sh...I'm here N, I'm here…" and stayed with me until I slept…

This pattern continued for a few days, until I felt good enough to move about without much pain. My head still throbbed from time to time but Elena always had enough medicine...during the day she would don her disguise and go into numerous towns for food, supplies, until one night I had a dream… worse than all the others.

I saw Koga's venomoth knock out Elena, and Koga himself pick her up, I started to run over but Brycen ordered his beartic to freeze me to the wall. I kicked and screamed helplessly but I couldn't get out...Elena was taken away… I woke up crying hard. Elena came over as usual, but this time I surprised her by hugging her. "Elena… Thank you for everything you've done and are doing… you really have outdone yourself. and know that I don't want anything to happen to you"

Elena hugged me back this time we weren't interrupted I pressed my head against her soft mane. These feelings I had toward Elena were strange...I...I wasn't quite sure what this was. Not just gratitude but that she was the most important thing in the world. Such thoughts raced through my head as she said quietly, "No need to thank me. It's the least I can do to repay you for when you helped me and gave so much to save my life."

"I-it was nothing. I just couldn't bear to see a Pokemon in pain, that was all." Elena shifted slightly in my arms, and though I couldn't see her face, I sensed she was vaguely unsatisfied with this answer. "So that explains your actions at Dragonspiral, then?" That... was it the same? Saving Elena as a zorua and sparing her as a zoroark... somehow, they felt different. "No. I let the rest of the team fight, but... not you. It was Reshiram... you couldn't have won..."

"I could have tried, N." I sighed - why was this so difficult to explain? "It... wasn't worth it. Any chance at victory wasn't worth it, Elena. I just couldn't bear to hurt you like that….Elena, I..."

"But N" She interrupted "It was your dream. It meant so much to you, so much so that even Zekrom recognized it, and yet you gave it all up for me again. N...just know that you mean just as much to me as I do to you" She said hugging tighter and added "I...I love you N. I was in denial at first but I know without a doubt that I love you"

"...I love you," I whispered. I could feel my face turning red, but I didn't care anymore. This was the best feeling in the world. I looked into her eyes again...those wonderful eyes…. It was then that we both did something neither expected.

We kissed.

It wasn't perfect in execution, it was our first after all, so to us it was perfect. It was long and passionate as years of pent up emotions were let loose.

Elena suddenly broke it "But N...what will people think… I don't want any trouble for you"

I smiled, she was a little oblivious sometimes, it was adorable. "Elena, I'm already the most wanted man across the regions, I don't think they'll mind THAT, not to mention you could always pretend to be that one girl out in public" She smiled back, and we both went back to sleep, together.

The next few weeks were that of pleasure, despite the circumstances, we were both happy. At least, up until the day came for us to head out to the Giant Chasm


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadow of The Giant Chasm

When we arrived in Giant chasm, everything seemed quiet. It was all too peaceful. Traveling quickly through the cave, we reached the clearing- which was covered completely in ice.

"You finally made it!" Ghetsis said happily from nearby. I looked over to see him and the shadow triad looking at a cave, "Kyurem is in here, hurry." "NO!" I shouted quickly. "Ghetsis, they're not-" I was interrupted by a roar from inside the cave. One of the shadow triad was holding ghetsis' sword cane and gestured toward ghetsis, daring me to say another word.

Ghetsis looked over impatiently. "Hurry, N. This commotion will get attention if we don't take this quickly." Ghetsis handed me the DNA splicer. "Fine," I said gloomily, I walked to them and started toward the cave. Upon entering I was shocked to see Kyurem getting knocked out by a pokemon possessed by a figure dressed in all black. "Great job, spiritomb!" a girl's voice called. A girl's voice... oh crap.

I took an ultra ball from my bag and threw it at Kyurem, who was easily caught. Cynthia stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, N. I've been waiting an awfully long time for you to come. I'm sure you're simply dying to chat, but I'm afraid we'll have to settle for you actually dying. So if it's alright I'll just get straight to the part where we silence you and your organization forever and take back that kyurem. Sound good?" She smiled brightly and released a pokemon.

In the darkness, we couldn't see what it was at all. Two glowing red eyes appeared from the inky blackness. Cynthia was laughing. It was a sadistic laugh that sent a shiver down my spine. "Time to pay for what you've done, N~" she sang cheerily. "I...uh...Zekrom, use your electricity to light up this cave" Zekrom obliged, and the cave did light up- but the thing was still just a shadow with red claws.

"No... not that, not here..."It grinned. "Uh... Zekrom, use-" I was cut off as the thing spread wing like objects and blew a purply wind toward us, knocking us all back. "This is Giratina, and you are going to be his dinner!" Cynthia said enthusiastically.

She's enjoying this a lot, Cynthia is even more demented than I'd imagined…"Zekrom, use Bolt Strike!" Zekrom charged up lighting from its tail and shot at Giratina full force, but was shocked to discover that it vanished. "Be wary, this is some kind of trick..." Giratina suddenly appeared from behind Zekrom and pinned it to a wall. "Ahahahaha - Let's make this more interesting. The more the merrier, right?" Cynthia said, and released another pokemon.

"Garchomp, be a dear and murder these nice folks for me. NOW." Her garchomp responded by flying at insane speed toward where Zekrom and Giratina were fighting, Zekrom kept shocking Giratina over and over, but it didn't seem to be doing much. "Zekrom! Watch out!" I shouted. Garchomp didn't stop. It seemed to have the same sadistic look of pleasure as Cynthia herself. Whoever said pokemon don't take after their trainers had clearly never experienced this.

Cynthia's laughter filled the cave. If I got out of this alive, I'd never forget that horrible laugh… I shivered involuntarily again, much to Cynthia's continued delight-

"Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor on them both!" Ghetsis suddenly shouted. The impact barely missed Garchomp, but it was enough to knock it off course, causing it to smash straight through the rock of the cave. Giratina however dodged out of the way, allowing me to return Zekrom. Interesting, it must be a dragon type. I gave an exasperated sigh of relief. A blow that hard might have killed Zekrom, let alone knocked it out.

Ghetsis ordered another Draco Meteor, but this time Garchomp simply blocked it with the side of it's arm and grinned. Whatever Cynthia's pokemon were...they were not ordinary. Her pokemon were born fighters and turned into killing machines through vigorous brutal training.

Ghetsis came to me quickly. "N, go now. If you stay, we'll both be captured. Listen. In order for the splicer to work, you'll need two of them. The last one is held by the gym leader, Drayden. You must go to him quickly - he's in Kalos trying to figure out what the hell fairy types are in Laverre City, as they have a fairy type gym - take it. I've told a colleague of mine that you'd be there and he is expecting you, but be careful he has some…..radical views, but a connection to the champion of that region and a key to your survival, Now go!"

Drayden, the dragon master. I may not know much about this terrifying monster, but Drayden might….

"Aw, Ghetsis, I don't think I like the sound of that much. Why not stay awhile, have some tea while you die slowly~? Giratina, block them please" she commanded. In an instant, the shadow blocked the cave's exit. I froze, not sure what to do, and it grabbed my with a sort of shadowy tendril. I tried to scream but no sound can escape my throat. All I could hear was her horrifying laughter.

"You... monster!" Elena shouted at her. I'd taught Zoroark how to speak English long ago...but we prefered to talk in her language, it was more private.

Cynthia didn't even blink before responding. "Me? A monster? On the contrary, my wolf friend, what are you but a servant to my kind? Poor pitiful little creature, you can take on as many forms as you want but you'll still be nothing but a pawn. Unloved, unwanted by all, disowned from the start, even, if I'm correct. Now shut up and fight for the entertainment of your master~!" Cynthia ended by laughing even harder.

How did Cynthia know about Elena's origin….what else did this psychopath know, and more importantly, how?

Elena wasted no time. In an instant, she leapt at me and cut the shadow with a night slash, which reeled back slightly, just long enough for her to grab me and run. I'd never seen her move so quickly, but Giratina was close behind. I called out Zekrom and hopped on, urging him to fly as fast as physically possible. The shadow was still in pursuit. It suddenly stopped, looking frustrated. Did this...thing have range limitations? This pokemon, if it can even be considered that, never ceased to amaze me. Why and how could it have a limit? I'd have to ask Drayden all about it. We flew a little ways toward what had become our base in Pinwheel in silence, until I spoke up.

"Thanks, Elena… thank you."

Elena smiled "It was no trouble N, anything to get away from that crazy lady, but how are we going to find this "Drayden" guy.

Hm...I hadn't thought of that "Well" I said pulling out my region map for Kalos "Looks like this city is known for fairy types, it even has a fairy type gym, and she isn't the weakest gym leader either, so she must know a thing or two. Let's start there"

Reinvigorated by a new region and adventure, we flew off toward Kalos.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble in Laverre Town

The journey was largely uneventful for a while as we flew over the open ocean and approached Kalos. I kept glancing over my shoulder, paranoid that the... thing was still following me. Elena was silent, glancing down at the ocean and enjoying the glimmering water. As we neared the coast, however, she grew uneasy and distressed. "N, look down at the water," she said nervously. I glanced down, only seeing Zekrom's shadow. "What's the matter? That's nothing to be worried about."

"N…" Elena said slowly "why are we seeing a shadow of Zekrom on the water and not a reflection?"

I stared a bit, I'd noticed it'd been a shadow the whole time we were over the water, which we reached around the time that Giratina did have a point, it was odd sure, but I didn't really see a cause for alarm- until the shadow grew larger, taking on a familiar, menacing shape.

"Zekrom, go faster, now!" I shouted as Giratina rose out of the water and sped toward us. How had that thing managed to find us again after all this distance…? Perhaps it had to do with a weird portal that had opened up in the ocean below us, from which a familiar voice commanded it- "Use Shadow Rush and send them to their graves, Giratina!" Giratina vanished, I looked around frantically for it, and any sign of Cynthia as we flew, now over land. Finally it appeared behind us and hit us, causing Zekrom to spiral into the ground. Elena started to retaliate, but it slammed her to the ground where it held us both. Helpless, I looked up toward the monster as it moved its head closer, grinning.

"Gardevoir, shadow ball, quickly!" a voice commanded, and a ball of darkness hit Giratina causing it to rear back and release us. It recovered quickly, and started to head toward us again. "Gardevoir, moon blast, please!" the same voice stated, and a radiant beam fired straight through Giratina. It made a noise in agony before spiraling back and crashing down into the ocean, back through the same portal from whence it had originally came.

I glanced over to see a woman garbed mostly in white standing with a creature that resembled a Gardevoir, but not quite the same. "Who are you... and how did you do that?" I stared, dumbfounded at what I saw.

"My name is Grand Duchess Diantha, the champion of the Kalos region. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance... N, I believe?" I nodded, and she continued. "I'm afraid I don't have time to explain, I've gotten a report from Laver…. Lavera…. The fairy town that there's been some trouble there, and I have to go investigate. Meet me there and I'll explain after," she said flatly, pointing toward smoke on the horizon.

"You mean Laverre?" I asked, pronouncing it perfectly. She stared a moment before answering slowly "Yes…. and while we are there, please tell me how to say that. Anyway, I don't really have a flyer other than maybe hawlucha, so could you please go ahead for me? We aren't too far. I'll be there shortly," she asked politely, spraying Zekrom with a full restore.

"Sure, I was heading there anyway to find someone. I'll meet you there." I mounted Zekrom, and flew off toward the town. As I got closer, the smoke became thicker. What had happened to this town? I flew into the best clearing I could find, and saw three figures nearby. I ran over and recognized one of them instantly, Drayden, looking like he was in a battle. Beside him was an inhuman looking girl holding a fainted pokemon, and opposite to them stood a trainer I didn't recognize. He was a fairly tall figure, with a sad looking expression. On his side of the field was a metagross locked in combat with Drayden's Haxorus and Druddigon. Two on one battles are rare, I approached carefully.

Drayden shouted, "Steven, stop this. These are innocents, if it's me you want, then leave the rest of them out of this."

So that was Steven? He replied, "I'm sorry for the mess Drayden, but I had to draw you out somehow, and Valerie here wasn't cooperating." He gestured at the girl, before ordering, "Metagross, meteor mash." His Pokemon bashed haxorus and druddigon into the ground, knocking them both out. "It's over, Drayden, give me the DNA splicer now and we won't have any future trouble."

"No. I can't give that to you, you know that. You also know what we stand for, and I can't let your betrayal compromise that… we all thought we could trust you." "Fine, have it your way. Rayquaza," He commanded as a towering dragon appeared from the smoke, evidently the cause of the mass destruction. "Hyper beam." Rayquaza poised as if to attack the helpless girl and Drayden nearby, I acted fast.

"Zekrom, Bolt Strike!" Rayquaza fell to the ground, not expecting an impact, but quickly got up. Steven looked over at us incredulously. "You're him, huh. I've always wanted to battle you, from the moment I first heard of your exploits. I just wish it didn't have to be life or death like this." Steven said.

"This should not be why we fight. Pokemon aren't supposed to attack innocents and burn their homes, and for what? To keep alive a legacy of lies!" Drayden shouted, but was ignored. I knew I wasn't a match for Steven, but I had to try... Elena stepped forward, wanting to fight. Hesitantly, I let her.

Steven returned his Rayquaza and sent out an Aggron, I returned Zekrom and ordered Elena to use Focus Blast. Aggron didn't flinch, but kept standing there charging up something. "Elena, Be careful-" but I was cut off by Aggron releasing the energy, hitting her into the fire. "Elena!" I shouted, distressed. How did that Aggron know solar beam?!

I saw her emerge from the smoke, fur ragged and slightly burned. "Aggron. Thunder" Another odd move choice I thought, as I ordered Elena to dig to avoid it. She obliged, only to be rocketed back up as Aggron used earthquake. She fell to the ground hard, unconscious.

Before I could move to send out another pokemon, Aggron quickly swept me off my feet, and Steven sent out Rayquaza again. "Well, that was certainly fun, but I've got a tight schedule, I'm afraid, and you're going to have to come with me. You made a mockery of us all by building that castle right beneath the league of Unova. A castle, built by slave labor, isn't that exactly the opposite of what Plasma preached"? I cringed slightly, Ghetsis had always been foggy on how exactly the castle was built, but I never imagined it was the pokemon we liberated…

Steven continued. "People like me wondered how anyone could be so careless, how we could be so close to losing all of our trusted partners. And evidently we aren't alone in this, after the events that took place a boy named Cheren, a friend of the current champion, who claimed to have idolized alder became gym leader. He was there when you struck down Alder, apparently rather easily too. Using his newfound popularity, he began to preach messages of deceit and lies from within the league itself. The champion was no longer strong, no longer able to protect them, and instead hid like a coward behind his elite four. What was to stop any criminal group from taking over the league swiftly, as you had done? All it took you to get the respect of the legendary was a stone and a takeover of another tower, right by a gym leader's town I might add."

"All these officials, helpless to stop team plasma, except for the current champion, Black. He hasn't really voiced a negative opinion on you, saying that you were an honorable man who stepped down when he thought his pokemon could be hurt. He's portraying you as almost a martyr to your cause, and we can't take him out, it would create a huge public outrage. Even though plasma's been systematically hunted down, your ideas live on. We need you to publicly denounce your ideals, before too many people identify with them. Do that, and we'll let you live."

I was silent only a second before saying "No, Steven. Times have changed, and times will keep changing. The ideal of a system based on brutality of animals to make them the "strongest" is going to end eventually, when the very trainers who glorified it realize its corruption. How do you think the people of Kalos are going to react to you burning down their town? How do you think the people will react when they see their champion using his power to destroy and kidnap people? As the hero and protector of their region?" I paused a second. "Or the tyrannical villain burning their homes and punishing them for their beliefs!"

"ENOUGH!" Steven roared loudly for a terrifying second, seeming to lose his cool. Everyone including Drayden and even his Rayquaza looked stunned over at him. Steven hadn't seemed like the type of person to have an outburst like that. He quietly stood there for a second, before calmly responding.

"I respect you for exposing Unova's weakness, N, I really do, but that doesn't make up for what you've done. Too many people actually support your radical cause. You made people as far as the Hoenn region start to identify with you openly. Your influence is further spread than you seem to grasp. Juan and Winona contacted me, urging me to intervene on plasma's behalf in your region upon you receiving Zekrom, claiming it was a sign that you are a true hero, but I promptly declined. And in the end, what is the goal of your cause? To try and stop the minority of people who mistreat Pokemon?

"Like Cynthia," I interrupted.

Steven chuckled a bit " Ah, you may have a few good ideas yet, N. You might not be as stupid as you look but you're still completely mad. You fight using the exact same method as us, but somehow we're the monsters in your eyes. The only reason Zekrom sided with you is because you legitimately believe in your insane ideals. I suppose even the legendaries can choose incorrectly every now and then. You almost made me lose my friends, N. My pokemon are my life. Your goals have almost taken away my beloved companions, a future that may still come to unfold. For that, I cannot forgive you. I'm finished talking, you're coming with me now. Rayquaza, Outrage."

All three of us helplessly watched as Rayquaza approached. I closed my eyes, futilely bracing myself, but luckily at that moment a voice ordered "Aegislash, King's Shield, posthaste!" A funny looking man in armor, with what appeared to be a star on his forehead, was standing near us. What is it with all these powerful important people and dressing oddly? As psychotic as Cynthia was, at least she dressed well.

His pokemon, evidently Aeigislash, blocked us. Diantha emerged from the trees with her Gardevoir and a dinosaur looking pokemon. "Tyrantrum, head smash, and Gardevoir, moon beam please" Tyrantrum ran fast at Aggron and headbutted it into a tree, which promptly fell over. The two were grappling with each other, not really using attacks but fighting viciously and desperately. Rayquaza was on the defensive, dodging numerous attacks from Gardevoir.

Steven suddenly returned his aggron, and said loudly, "Enough, Diantha. I have no intentions to fight with you today. I wanted the DNA splicer, nothing more. It was only Valerie's refusal to help that led to this. Though I haven't gotten my objective, if you really feel this strongly about it, I'll be on my way." He turned toward us.

"This is just the beginning. N. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Neither Cynthia nor Lance will leave this easily - at least, not without your head on a platter. I overheard Cynthia saying that she'd mount your head above her fireplace. You've met her. I'm sure you know that probaby wasn't a joke. And as for what you said earlier about my people's opinion of me, the right to choose between having Pokemon and not is a freedom I support. A freedom, N, that would make me the hero, and you the villain, misguided perhaps, but the villain none the less. Farewell." He quickly leapt onto Rayquaza and flew away, leaving us standing in the smoldering ruin of Laverre town


	7. Chapter 7: Black Kyrum Awakens

"...I'm really sorry about that, N, we'll rescue Ghetsis, I promise we will" I'd decided to let Diantha ride with me on Zekrom, since I didn't exactly know the way to Kalos's Pokémon League and had been telling her about what had happened to me in the cave and what became of Ghetsis.. Elena had been safely returned to her Pokeball... I hoped she'd be alright. Steven hadn't exactly gone easy on her, he was a champion after all - How could I have been so stupid as to let her go...Sure she'd have been a bit mad of my protectiveness, but surely this wasn't a better alternative- I was jolted out of my reverie, and noticed that Diantha was still talking.

"I don't know how it got this way... I've been champion of Kalos for a while now, and our policy has always been relatively isolationist, but now it seems like literally every other champion has gone completely batty. I mean, Cynthia's never been very...humane I suppose is the word, but I never thought she'd hurt kidnap and hurt so many people…" Tears seemed to come to her eyes "I'm truly sorry I let things get so bad N…" She said softly "I always used to be able to rely on Steven, but now the best I can do is try to keep my own region safe, please understand that, I don't want to risk all these innocent lives in pointless bloodshed that the other regions partake in so often. I really worry about the people and Pokémon they're supposed to protect..." She trailed off and stared toward the horizon.

"This isn't your fault, Diantha, it's mine. I'm the one who challenged the Pokémon League's order, and I'm the reason Steven destroyed an entire Kalosian town. I should be apologizing to you for the mess I've made, without me there would be a lot less trouble for everyone and the number of injured Pokémon would be a lot less..." Diantha smiled. "No, N, don't think like that, I think this was inevitable. With champions like Alder, Lance, and Cynthia... Maybe it is time for a bit of change."

After a bit more flying, we arrived at the Pokémon league. Valerie, her Pokémon, Drayden's Haxorus and Druddigon, and Elena were all rushed inside. I decided to leave Zekrom outside to guard just in case someone tried to sneak attack us while we met. Diantha led me to a room that looked like it was intended for formal meetings. Wikstrom excused himself, leaving just Diantha and me. "Are you alright N?" Diantha said concerned "You haven't spoken much since we left, I know you've had some hard times, with the entire leagues of multiple regions wanting you dead and all.."

"...Is Steven right? Am I really just crazy? I almost lost Elena, the only thing I cherish in this world, and for what? Some misguided ideal about forcing people to release their Pokémon? Steven was right about one thing: it's only the minority abusing Pokémon."

Diantha shrugged - somehow elegantly. "Well, it is a rather prominent minority. Cynthia's considered one of the strongest trainers in the world, respected by many, many people. Yet it isn't hard to notice she certainly isn't friends with her Pokémon. In fact, most competitive, top trainers are like that. The Elite Four I've chosen do have high expectations for their Pokémon, but they're still treated with respect as do I with my Pokémon,. Steven is like that as well, which is why he doesn't view himself as a problem, and yet he's still siding with those who abuse Pokémon. Don't be disheartened by him N, he's a lost soul trying to find answers that don't quite exist. That being said, be careful, he's powerful."

I nodded and stared a bit distantly.

"Well...I have a lot to explain, so just make yourself comfortable." She joined me sitting on a chair across from me. "I've heard a great deal about you, N, and just know not all of us hate you. Kalos for years has been isolated from the rest of the regions, so much so that you only heard about fairy types recently when we'd discovered them years ago. This isn't an accident. I keep it that way for my region's safety.

"I don't like to associate with the other champions much anymore. They all used to be nice people, but they became corrupted by greed and power. They don't dare try to force me to open Kalos to more diplomatic relations, because we have one distinct advantage. Mega stones." I stared at her. What was she going on about now? She must have sensed my confusion.

"Mega stones essentially unleash even more power in certain Pokémon without harm to the Pokémon itself, changing its form temporarily. This is how my Gardevoir can easily take down so many opponents. All the gym leaders and Elite four are equipped with them for emergencies, but it seemed Steven's steel types were too powerful for even Valerie to handle."

" I've worked tirelessly to ensure that Mega Stones do not leave the region, as it would be a disaster in the hands of Cynthia - Garchomp can mega evolve, you know. They grow extra spikes and their power increases greatly." I shuddered. Her Pokémon were terrifying enough without this advantage, with it she'd be unstoppable.

She continued. "As a result of our isolation from other regions, people who dislike their structure can come to Kalos, a safe haven. Some high ranking members of other Elite Four already regularly visit. We used to meet in Hoenn, until the incident there involving the legendary pokemon. Steven stone asked for our help with the issue, but Cynthia was afraid of our ever growing influence and wanted to ensure trouble. She brutally massacred the Pelipper that was to deliver the message, and simply made it seem like we'd never come."

"Steven grew ever more agitated with us after we refused to aid him in his quest for Rayquaza, as we believed that we shouldn't mess with ancient legendary beats, but Steven ignored us. After he caught Rayquaza, he turned on us, revealing our location to Cynthia, (who had been showing a growing disliking of our organization's practice of "ethics" )and swearing us as mortal enemies - but deep down, I know he doesn't like hurting innocent people-"

"And Pokémon." "Yes, and Pokémon. I'm sure you can see it plain as day that he's a good man, N, No matter what he says or has to do to you, at least know he doesn't take any pleasure in it - unlike some other champions you might be acquainted with. Sometimes I wonder if he regrets that decision, and the life he's led since. He even quit his job as champion to go 'soul searching'. He hates the Pokémon League, but he hates us more, he's bitter at us for seemingly ignoring him in his time of greatest need, and decided to rely truly on no one, and to trust only the people whom he believes can benefit him. I'm sure he hates every second of it, but that's the path he chose, so he knows he can't complain. Ever since his betrayal, we've only been meeting in Kalos."

"The people in the organization are myself, the entire elite four of Kalos along with Valerie, Bertha and Volkner of Sinnoh, Grimsly, Burgh and Drayden of Unova, and lastly an odd character Will of Johto. Also, a friend of mine named Lysandre, before he attempted to destroy all the Pokémon and people in the world-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. "A mass genocide of people and Pokémon?! Is he insane? Not even Cynthia would go that far… you know, probably." Diantha looked uncomfortable. "No… he's just misguided. Needless to say we suspended his membership for a month. Anyway, before that unfortunate incident, he told me you were in need of this." She pulled out the DNA splicer, and handed it to me. "He also said you wouldn't have any Pokémon to note, Wikstrom has agreed to give you his Aegislash for the time being, which he's named Falchion." She handed me a pokeball. "In exchange for one thing, of course." I took the pokeball hesitantly "Which is?"

"Well….Wikstrom is a master steel type trainer, so naturally he's curious about the legendary Pokémon Registeel. He wants you to try and figure out its puzzle and capture it. Each one of these tablets give the location of another, and supposedly the final one should tell where the final one is. You can keep the legendary if you return his Aeigislash, and if you let him study it once. Here." She handed a tablet with odd markings on it "It's braille, since I know you can't read that I'm entrusting you with an Alakazam," she said, handing me an ultra ball. "Its intelligence is astounding, so braille isn't an issue really. It isn't bad at fighting, either.

"So with a Pokémon that intelligent, it can definitely remember more than four moves, right?" Diantha squirmed awkwardly a tiny bit. "Well, not exactly..." I cut her off. "It's fine, I'll appreciate any new friend." Diantha smiled, thankful I'd spared her from finishing that awkward conversation. "I don't get it either. IQ tests show its brain is enormous but all attempts have failed - there've been many and just- Ah well. Only real bad news is, you might have to take a trip to Unova..."

I stiffened, and glared at her. "You mean the place where half the people think I'm a freaking saint and the other half want to violently end me? Oh, that's easy, walk in the park Diantha, I'll be back in five."

"I never said this would be easy, N," she said, trailing off and looking down a bit… "It should be in a museum in Nacrene. Look, you have to go soon. I'm afraid if you wait too long after your escape they'll up the security in Unova. Making a mockery of their league like that probably didn't win you any favors, either. If you go now, I promise you I'll personally stay with Elena every day and make sure not a soul sees her. I doubt she's awake... you should probably just go."

I stiffened. "No, I want to see her. Where is she?" After a brief pause, Diantha stood, turning her face away.. "This way"

I followed her down a hallway bustling with Wigglytuff. Through the windows I could see badly damaged Pokémon, most with anxious Trainers sitting beside them, but I stopped looking after the first few doors, unable to bear the thought of Elena in such a state.

We stopped outside another pristine, white door. Diantha looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "We treat lots of Pokémon that have been hurt training on Victory Road and trying to fight the Elite Four. I assure you, Elena is being taken good care of." I stared at her, half panicked, unable to look in the window. Diantha opened the door and stepped inside.

I followed her, only to be met with the sight of an unconscious Elena lying on a hospital bed, connected to an IV drip. Her breathing was heavy, and she seemed like she was being swallowed up by the blankets. A Wigglytuff busily attended to applying wet cloths to her many burn marks. Her fur was tattered and charred, and her mane was fraying out of its ponytail. I walked closer, stricken - there was even a crack in her ponytail bead.

God... She was in such bad shape... I reached out a hand, but recoiled before I could touch her face. I had done this - it was my fault she was hurt.

"N... are you okay?" I turned to look at Diantha. "Tell her… tell her I'm sorry," I said. "Tell her I'm sorry and I'll be back." Without looking back, I ran out of the room.

"N! Wait!" She poked her head out of the door and shouted at me. "Don't you want her to know you're alright?!" Ignoring her pleas, I kept running, not even noticing the beautiful grounds of the Pokémon League. Zekrom swiftly flew after me, silently flying along at my pace without asking questions. A short distance from the building, where the landscape turned a bit more rugged, I bumped into Drayden, who eyed me suspiciously. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, young man?" He had a sort of gruff voice, emanating from somewhere, but I'm not exactly sure WHERE, seeing as he didn't appear to have mouth, only a gigantic, yet admittedly cool looking beard.

"I...uh...sorry, I had to leave. Diantha- Elena, my Zoroark, was- and I…" "It's fine, boy," he cut me off. "Is there anything I can help you with before you get on your way?" "Actually," I started, "what do you know about Giratina? Cynthia has one and it just appears all shadow-like and made of pure, terrifying evil." Drayden gave me a look that seemed to say, 'are you kidding me that's the easiest question why are you wasting my time you idiot'.

"Well," he started condescendingly "It cannot take on a form at its full power without this." He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a small, oddly shaped, crystalline object. "That tiny ochre thing...is what exactly?"

Drayden again stared at me with more of an 'are you freaking kidding me' look "I don't got time for you to make up words, son. But anyway. This is the Grievous Orb, and without it, Giratina is not at full power and can appear only as that shadow thing. You better hope Cynthia doesn't get her bloodstained hands on this thing."

"...Alright," I said slowly. "Lastly, how do these DNA splicers work?" Drayden paused, before deflating. "...I don't know. Why don't you find out?" "But these things haven't been used in centuries. What if they explode?" Drayden somehow became even more condescending. "Are you saying you're not man enough to handle a little explosion?"

Really. That was his logic.

"He's right you know N, you're being kind of a wimp" Zekrom said suddenly

I glared at him "Not you too… Fine, I'll do it"

I sent out Kyurem, handed Zekrom one of the splicers, and balanced the other one behind Kyurem's ice frill, as it didn't seem to be responding. I stepped back a safe distance, and stared at the two legendary Pokémon for a moment. "So... what do you think-"

Zekrom, who had been studying the DNA splicer, growled as the object was absorbed into its claw. It glowed and was absorbed into Kyurem, whose body shifted, becoming more upright. Kyurem - Zekrom - the dragon roared as four glowing cords of what seemed to be pure blue electricity emerged from its back and connected with its new turbine. Glowing energy crackled over its body, and it radiated a freezing aura. I was suddenly glad I'd stepped back.

Drayden stared as the electricity faded. "Hmph. Pretty lightshow you've got there. Now let's see if you can really control that thing," he said, sending out a Hydreigon. I stiffened. "Oh... where did you get that?"

"Victory Road," Drayden said nonchalantly. "After returning from your castle, actually. I think you'll find her quite remarkable." Hydreigon's smaller arms opened and closed, probably looking for any weak spots of Kyurem's. "I'll let you have the first move."

"Alright, Kyurem, use... uhm. Dragonbreath?" Kyurem roared aggressively, sending a shockwave directly at Hydreigon, who barely managed to dodge by beating its wings mightily and flying straight up. That certainly wasn't any dragonbreath attack I'd ever seen - not that I was complaining.

"Hydreigon, close in and use Focus Blast." I winced, that'd do a lot of damage to ice-type Kyurem. "Dodge it!" Rather than follow my order, Kyurem waited for Hydreigon to fly lower and simply batted the ball of energy aside with its left, icy arm. I could see the attack had left a dent, but Kyurem didn't seem especially hurt. "Now, while it's close! Use Blizzard!" Kyurem summoned an icy gale at Hydreigon, who attempted to veer right, but was too close to completely avoid the attack.

When the snowflakes that had formed faded, I could see that Hydreigon's left head had been partially encased in ice. Without faltering, Hydreigon bashed its arm against the ground, shattering the ice and freeing its third head. I blinked - that should have fainted his Pokemon, easily. While Hydreigon was visibly weakened, it still had the energy to fight.

"Hydreigon, Dark Pulse." Drayden's Pokemon bared all three sets of its fangs, and I could see waves of darkness roll off of Hydreigon towards Kyurem, who took a step back growled. "Kyurem, don't-" I was cut off as Kyurem roared and charged towards Hydreigon, clawing and biting furiously. "Okay... Outrage, then," I said to myself as Hydreigon was overwhelmed by Kyurem's flurry of attacks. Drayden recalled Hydreigon when it became apparent that Kyurem wasn't going to let up.

I watched as Kyurem continued to rampage, viciously attacking a tree. "So... is there any way to reverse it?" Drayden looked from Kyurem to his Hydreigon's pokeball. "No idea. Why would you want to? That Pokémon is incredible."

"...Because it's a veritable monster, is why. Kyurem, return." Turning away from Drayden, I walked off toward the forest- I needed a new flyer.


	8. Cynthia's Backstory Part 1

**This chapter is the first of two that are going to tell the backstory of Cynthia in this story, it switches perspectives from older Cynthia to younger Cynthia every time there is that bar, like the one below this text. That is all. Enjoy~!**

Ghetsis hit the ground with a resounding thud. "Ahaha~!" I chuckled. "I can see how your organization fell so easily with someone as weak as you at its head." Ghetsis groaned from the ground "l-let me go you coward " he said letting out a delightfully bone-rattling cough from his position on the floor. I pouted at him, mockingly. "Aww, is someone a sore loser?" I swiftly kicked him.

"You... monster." He coughed again "No human could be so cruel…" I smiled brightly "Aww. Thanks! But compliments won't save you now dear, I've not taken mercy on anyone for years~" "You... mercy? hah..." I gave him an annoyed look. I hadn't killed him right away - that was mercy enough. "Count yourself lucky, you miserable coprolite."

My annoyance mounted as my newly updated crosstranciever rang. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the device, and glanced at the ID before answering. "What is it, Steven? I'm a little busy here. Interrogation. Torture. The usual." I smiled a bit, seeing Ghetsis cringe at the word 'torture'.

"I'll be quick. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to get the DNA splicers, but I did manage to sneak by the Kalosian Victory Road and get you a present." I looked at the generic icon, my mood not being improved by Steven's refusal to let me glare at him face-to-face. "This had better make up for your failure. But like I said, I'm busy now. So go, before I'm forced to plan something unpleasant." There was a click as he hung up without a word. Efficient, I supposed, but slightly rude.

I turned my attention back to Ghetsis. "As for you, let's see if I can contact your worthless son. I'd imagine he might be interested in your predicament." I did a quick search for N's name in the crosstranciever's database. "It's just so _convenient _that all current champions can call any activated device, isn't it?, now up you go~" I hoisted Ghetsis up onto a chair and covered his face, much to his dismay. "Now you be a good boy until it's time for your unveiling, and maybe I'll let you eat tonight~" Twirling around quickly, I clicked a button on my Xtransceiver and dialed N's phone number.

I waited impatiently a moment before N's face finally showed up on the other end -

"Ah! Hello there N How's my favorite low-life been doing, live in any good caves lately~? I just hope you weren't doing anything...bad to those poor wild Pokémon, Wouldn't want to hurt Elena's feelings now would we~?"

N glared at me through the screen, his face a bright red. "Aw, what's wrong dear, did I touch a nerve? I apologize. Enough with the small talk, let's get on to why we're really here shall we?" I stepped aside and unveiled Ghetsis' face "Ta-da! I present to you the terrible leader of our local crime syndicate! It's a little worn, but valuable none the less, order soon while supplies last" as I said the last part I punched Ghetsis in the face causing him to almost collapse against the chair he was bound to. I smiled at N's complete mixture of shock in horror and rage that flashed up onto his face that instant. "You...animal" He finally said "I...I'll make you pay for this...I'll get you out of there Ghetsis, don't you worry…"

"If you want him back all you have to do is surrender yourself, and I assure you that he'll go unscathed-" At that moment I was interrupted by my secretary to the compound bursting in. A scrawny little man, he shivered whenever I spoke to him, which never failed to brighten my mood. "What is it Stefan? Can't you see I'm a little _busy_" I said coldly. "W-well m-ma'am I- t-there's been a s-security b-breach s-someone's coming to this corridor I-I don't know if it's for G-ghetsis or the prototype"

I sighed "How did this happen Stefan, who was guarding this shift?"

"Aaron" he said quietly

"Right, of course. I really don't think I'd keep him around if so many people weren't scared of bug types for whatever reason, don't worry I'll deal with this intrusion Stefan" Turning back to N I was shocked to see the screen blank

I put it down He hung up on me! That boy is quite rude honestly, does he have any manners at all~?" I walked slowly out into the hallway just as something exploded. As I walked into the smoke, I heard a slight noise. Striking out on instinct, the intruder stumbled backwards before turning towards me. As the smoke cleared, I saw a familiar looking face.

"Stand up Red, and tell me what you're doing in _my _high security chamber? If you wanted to get locked up you could have just asked, I'd be more than happy to do favors for an old friend"

"Cindy..." He started.

"Don't call me that," I interrupted.

"...Cynthia. This has gone far enough. You've gone past the realm of slightly terrifying vengeance and into insanity!"

I stared at him a moment. "Red, I'd be more inclined to listen to you if you hadn't just broken into my headquarters after incapacitating my useless bug-obsessed guard, and look, you even scared poor Stefan." I narrowed my eyes. "No one but _me_ is allowed to scare Stefan."

"Cynthia, you can't bring them back... unless there's some convenient legendary over in a little-known region like, I don't know, Kalos, with power over life and death, but that's just ridiculous. Don't destroy all shreds of decency you have left in you. You can't change the past, Cynthia... I mean, without Dialga, who's been missing for years, but still. Stop this madness now!"

"Ahahaha~ I'm afraid I must refuse that, you should try being less humane sometimes Red, it must be sooooo dreadfully dull."

"The boy, there has to be a reason you loath him so much, is it because of his passionate ideals. You can see it can't you? Or perhaps it's because his stunt made you feel powerless, just like with-"

I lashed out at him again and knocked him back a few feet

Red's Pikachu sprang forward, ready to defend his trainer, but Red quietly ushered his Pikachu back it was a bit small for a pikachu, and had a jagged scar running across it's face. Painful memories came flooding back as I failed to repress them, I flashed back to the year of my 8th birthday.

"Cindy! Wake up, Cindy! Your new neighbors are here to say hi - come on!" Yawning, I slowly got out of bed, changed into a sweater, and headed downstairs, surprised to see a young boy and a older lady sitting at the table.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder before I could run off, and introduced me to the strangers. "This is my daughter Cindy, and she's turning eight in just a few weeks. Cindy, this is your new neighbor. He's a little shy, so I'll leave you two alone to go play outside. Be careful of the Zubat swarms, now." She smiled that one motherly smile and shooed us out the door, probably eager to spend hours upon hours talking with the old lady who'd accompanied him. Adults.

Walking outside, I turned to him, smiled my most reassuring smile, and said, "Hiya! I'm Cynthia, but I guess you can call me Cindy, everyone else does." I stuck out my hand for him to shake it, but he just stared blankly at me, petrified.

"Aw, don't worry, I won't be mean! There aren't any other children round here either, just a buncha old boring people." I made a face, and he smiled a little. "...My… my name's Red," he said quietly. He tentatively shook my hand. "Nice to meet ya, Red!" He returned to staring at the grass at his feet. "You aren't much of a talker are ya?" He sort of nodded, at least, I thought he did. It was hard to tell with him. "That's fine. Wanna see my secret cave? We should probably hurry before my mom says we're not 'bonding enough' and bores us to death with chores or sumthin. You know. Old people stuff." Red winced a tiny bit at the word "death" - I think - but gave that small nod of his, which probably meant he was fine with it.

"C'mon, it's this way." I led the way impatiently (I mean come on, my cave was just so _cool_), but ended up just waiting half the time as Red looked around like he'd never seen a tree before in his life. He ignored me as I pointed this out several times.

"So Red's a nice name. How'd you get it?" He shrugged, kicking along an especially interesting pebble. "Hey - the cave's right over here. Follow me."

Inside the cave Red sat down, and I walked over toward a dark path that led off into a deeper part of the cave and pointed to the entrance. "Red, don't go in there, that's where all the Zubats live. This one time a Zubat flew out and got tangled in my hair, and-" I turned around and saw Red calmly petting a Pikachu. "-Whoa! How'd you get one so close? You're really awesome Red! We're going to be best friends, I know it!" I smiled at him, and realized he didn't even look scared anymore.

At least, until I asked, "Hey, why'd you move here anyway?" Red turned scared again and stared at the base of a cave wall. "M-mom said too much crime in Pallet…" He trailed off, muttering. There was no way I was going to let him get out of this without saying at least one sentence at a normal volume, so I pressed the issue.

"Aw, come on Red, tell me pleeeeeeeaase?" Red still didn't say anything, so I sat on the floor and kept pestering him. "Didja flunk out of school? Once I got a C on a test and Mom yelled at me sooo hard but I started crying and she let me roast marshmallows! Didja marry a marshmallow? How would that even work, you're like what, seven? Is marriage even legal at your age? Did you try to marry someone? I bet you must have offended someone _really_ important to get in so much trouble you had to move. Maybe you killed their daughter or something. Who'd you kill? I bet it was someone important. Maybe the Pallet crime was-"

"TEAM ROCKET KILLED MY DAD, OKAY? WOULD YOU SHUT UP NOW?!" He ran deeper into the cave as I stood stunned for a moment by the sudden volume. I didn't know he could even go that loud, I felt bad for offending my new friend, so I ignored my mom's warning before following him into the cave yelling. "RED, WAIT," I shouted. "IT'S DANGEROUS IN THERE!" I tried to keep up, but he was too fast. I began stumbling around blindly in the dark. I could hear Pokémon cries in here somewhere, but I ignored them and kept going. Luckily the path was pretty straight, so Red couldn't have wandered off too far.

I found my way to a clearing where I saw Red being tackled to the ground by a Zubat. Red cried out in pain I quickly ran over "HEY" I yelled "Leave him alone!" I flailed my arms at the Zubat attracting it's attention, and it let out a loud screeching noise that made me cover my ears. From the darkness more zubats appeared, dozens of them began encircling me. I put myself between them and Red, not wanting to see my new friend hurt. They suddenly all swooped down onto me pinning me to the ground, I could feel some of them attempting to bite through my sweater as I helplessly tried to get away. "No Cindy!" Red shouted and threw some stones at him. A few of them lifted off of me to dodge and I started to run, but they tackled me again and my head hit the rock wall of the cave. As I fell to the ground the zubat came back onto me at once. "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

I woke up in the Pokémon Center, where I saw Red and Mom in my room. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and asked, "What happened...?" Mom looked over with a look of half concern, half relief. "I'm not exactly sure what happened in there, but Red personally carried you out of the cave saying you'd been hurt, and that it was his fault. Poor thing could barely lift you, but he managed to get all the way to our house."

I glanced over at Red, who looked uncomfortable. "Hey mom, could I talk to Red alone a little?"

She gave a puzzled look, but nodded and left. I glanced over at Red again. "Hey, Red… thanks. You saved my life, and I'm really sorry if I upset you…"

To my surprise, Red turned and smiled at me. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright, and I'm sorry I got you in so much trouble… Plus, it's really Pikachu you should be thanking." Red gestured down, and beside the chair I noticed a fuzzy yellow ball thing. Seeing my confusion, Red explained, "He's sleeping. He had a rough fight with all those Zubat… really, Cindy, thank you... I'd probably be dead without you."

I managed a smile. "It's not a problem, Red. I'm just glad you're alright too!" Red stared at the floor again. "Nurse Joy says it'll be a few weeks before you're allowed to leave, but I promise you I'll visit you every day!"

Nurse Joy opened the door slowly. "Red," she said gently. "It's time for Cindy to get some rest. You can come back tomorrow, okay?" "Yes ma'am," Red answered, before nodding in my direction and walking out. I smiled at the closed door - he'd said like fifty words, and all of them were even audible!

With my friend gone, I slept at last. The next few weeks followed the same pattern of sorts, until the day before my eighth birthday.

Like a blur, Pikachu was behind Garchomp in an instant. The mouse landed a powerful Iron Tail to my Pokémon's head, an attack that would easily be enough to kill most Pokemon. Of course, _most _Pokémon aren't my Garchomp, who countered right away with Dragon claw, sending the small mouse spiraling into a wall. In a moment, however, it was already running toward Garchomp again.

"I must say, Red, that filthy rat's speed is almost impressive. Our Pokémon are almost equally matched, in the sense that you're only about ten levels below me. Impressive. Most people are at least 40." That was a bluff, and he knew it. Our Pokémon had always been equals - at least before I invented my special training regimen. Now, he didn't have a chance. They'd had a long history together, dating back long ago to the events of the night before my eighth birthday.

I awoke one day to the sound of Red coming into my room as usual, this time with officer Jenny. "What's the matter? I didn't do nothing bad did I?"

"Of course not dear, it's just that we need to move you to a Pokemon Center in Solaceon, a dangerous group of criminals have been spotted in mount coronet nearby, and your mother is concerned for your safety here."

"...I'm totally safe, though. you don't even live here. You know why Officer? _Nothing_ ever happens in Celestic town. It's practically the most boring place in Sinnoh -The world even, but it's my home, my friends are here. You're crazy if you think you're gonna get me to leave." Jenny fidgeted nervously. "Well, um, it's your mother who wants to move, Cindy. I'm afraid you don't have a choice." I glared at her. "It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm bedridden in the Pokemon Center, are you really going to take me by force? Because I believe I'm feeling too sick to move. Hmph." I folded my arms and continued staring at her.

"Uh... I'm afraid I'll have to talk to your mom about this." Officer Jenny smiled awkwardly and walked out, evidently having given up. Red looked up at me again. "Cindy... you should really go." "And leave you guys on my birthday? No way!" Red got up suddenly. "I have to go, sorry. I found you a special present, but I still gotta make a card for tomorrow." "Aw... thanks, Red," I started, but he was already gone. For a kid that size, he was fast. With nothing else to do, I stared at the ceiling and went back to sleep.

At around 11 (at least, according to the obnoxious glowing Pokemon center clock) I was awaken by a loud knocking at my door. A second later Red burst in, in hysterics. "Cindy, they're here. we have to go now!" I stood up groggily. "What? Who's here? What's wrong, are they coming for your marshmallow bride?"

He grabbed my arm. "Cindy, you have to wake up, there's no time!" I reluctantly let him pull me out of the room, trying to make sense of the situation. We got outside, and I could smell smoke in the air. I glanced around for the source, and - it was Red's house! I pulled away from him. "Red! Your house is on fire! We have to warm my mom, it could spread!"

I quickly ran to my house, Red chasing behind me. For whatever reason, he couldn't keep up this time. I burst into my house, and saw the place was a wreck. I desperately turned to Red. "What the freaking heck happened where's mom?" Red stared at the ground, and started crying. He pointed toward cave, and I ran toward it without thinking. Inside, I thought I could hear mom... begging?

"Cyrus, I have a child, I'll give you what you want, just don't hurt me, please!" I entered, and saw a tall man with blue hair standing in front of her. He'd pinned her to the wall, and I knew something was horribly wrong.

"M-mom?" I said hesitantly. "W-what are you doing? Who is that man? Mom?!" The man turned, letting go of her for a moment, and stared at me with an expressionless face.

"Cindy!" Mom yelled. "Go!" I could only stand there, paralyzed with fear, as the man kicked her viciously. He then turned to me, picking me up and blocking my exit.

"Your mother has not been cooperating with my efforts. I'm sure it would do the both of you good to learn the price for such insolence. If you run, your needless deaths will be even more agonizing." He delivered this line with an apparent lack of interest.

He then sent out a Pokemon - I know now it to be a Crobat - and it turned on my mom. I stood there, dazed, like I was in a dream. Maybe Red came up behind me, but I didn't notice. "Cross poison," he said dully, after what seemed like an eternity. I saw the crobat's attack connect, throwing my mom's body back. She slammed into the wall of the cave and instantly went limp.

I ran over to her in a panic, but she didn't seem to be breathing well, it came in erratic almost bursts of air. If I didn't get her to a Pokemon Center soon- Tears came flooding down my cheeks, falling onto my mother's dead body. I looked toward Cyrus, vision still blurred with tears, and still he held that emotionless stare. He'd just killed my mother, and he didn't even seem to care. Like that was routine, just another job, just another day, but it wasn't. He'd just destroyed my life, taken practically everything I'd cared about, and he didn't so much as say a word.

It was right then, for the first time in my life, I truly loathed someone. I snapped. Screaming "I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU, CYRUS! I-I'LL KILL YOU!" I lunged at him in a blind rage, but the Crobat turned to me, ready to attack. Red threw an object - was that a Pokeball? Out of it sprang a Pikachu, who intercepted the crobat, knocking it off guard. It used the opportunity to immediately thunderbolt the crobat in the face. It fell for a second, maybe paralyzed, but flew back up and used air cutter, knocking Pikachu far back, a gash appearing on it's face.

As I was inching toward my mother, trying not to attract attention, I saw a gible poke its head out from behind a rock. It glared at the battle that had woken it up, and tackled the crobat to the ground, apparently not judging Pikachu to be a threat. Cyrus tried to approach Red directly, but I ran forward and got in his way. He threw me at the wall, barely even pausing, and did the same with Red.

I stood up slowly as pain coursed through my body. I staggered toward Cyrus, but his Crobat knocked me down again. "Enough, Crobat. I've gotten the orb. I don't need to waste my time with these children any longer." With that, the man left the cave, leaving me on the ground. Red tried to help me up, but I pushed him away, and slowly made my way to mom, who was barely conscious. "Oh, Cindy…" she said, putting her hand on my face. "I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay, mom, shush," I said. "We'll get you to a pokemon center, and you'll be just as good as new." I tried a smile, but I knew I was lying to myself, and mom's face showed she knew it too. "Hey,m Cindy? Reach into my pocket. I have a present I was going to give you." I did so, and pulled out a box containing a black fuzzy scarf.

"It was my grandmother's... I wanted you to have it." She coughed hard, "C-Cindy, I don't have much time, just know...that I love-" With that she suddenly coughed again, and her face turned pale. "Mom?" I whispered "Mom!?" I said again shouting it this time." More tears came, and I looked at my pokegear - midnight.

"Heh... Eheh. Alright. Okay." I stood, barely registering the words coming out of my mouth. Red stood behind me. "C-Cindy?" he said quietly. I turned to him, smiling wildly, tears still coming down my face. "Ahaha! It's twelve! It's my birthday now! I'm eight! Haha, happy birthday to me! Ahahaaa..." Red gingerly stepped closer. "I caught the gible for you…" he said, putting the pokeball in my pocket. I smiled even wider. "Why thank you, Red, that's a very thoughtful present. I've always wanted the stupid Pokemon that couldn't keep my mom alive!" "Cindy…" he started again. Through gritted teeth, I said coldly, "Red. My. Name. Is. Cynthia

"Garchomp, brick break, now!" And with that attack, Red's Pikachu hit the floor, fainted. "Your Garchomp is a lot stronger than I remember," he muttered, before sending out a Blastoise. "Garchomp, Draco-" "Blastoise, blizzard," he interjected, giving him a clean hit that knocked my Garchomp out. Jeez, that hadn't happened in _years_. "I must say, Red, I'm impressed, but I do have six more Pokémon."

Red looked puzzled "How can you carry 7 pokemon?" "I'm the champion. It's my job not to be held by normal limitations." With that, I sent out Giratina. The hulking shadow filled the room with darkness. I smiled - this was going to be fun - but he called back his blastoise.

"What are you doing, coward?" I asked gleefully. "Too scared to fight me?" He stared at me. "You know I hate doing this, Cynthia," Red said mournfully, "but I've let this go too far. You've had your revenge. Let it go."

"Hahaha, no."

"...I'm sorry I have to do this, Cindy." He slowly took out a Pokeball, and sent out Ho-oh. The majestic bird shined through the darkness and let out a loud cry.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Red. This is going to be fun"


	9. Cynthia's Backstory Part 2

**Part two of three. Third to be uploaded later today~ To be honest, this has the least action, but it sets up things for the next part. Don't give up on this if you get a bit bored in the middle, it'll be worth it in the end. Enjoy~!**

Things were much harder after that day. The fire died down after reaching only a few other houses - my own included. Good riddance. There was nothing I wanted in there, anyway. The first thing Red had done was look for survivors, but one glance at the mangled corpse of some unrecognizable woman told me all I needed to know about how the rest of the old people had taken the attack. I headed straight for the only intact building, the Pokemon Center, which was nestled in the corner of the town and had survived most of the damage.

I walked in a daze to the bed I'd spent weeks in, and lay down, not bothering to change into pajamas or let go of the scarf clenched in my fists. Several hours later, I heard Red return quietly. He barely spoke for a long time after that.

Somehow, we got through it together. Slowly we opened up to each other more, using Pokemon battling as a distraction to hide our pain. Red and I spent long nights talking, trying to deal with what had happened to us and the overwhelming sense of loneliness that we both, ironically, shared. We depended on each other, and all throughout dealing with the loss, I told him everything… well, I left out one tiny detail.

I secretly swore a silent vengeance alongside my Gible, vowing that we would find and kill Cyrus one day when we became strong. Team Galactic had destroyed the cave as well, decimating all Pokemon inside, including whatever family Gible might have had. We both had reason to hunt down Cyrus.

We started a strict training regiment that went for becoming as strong as we could, as fast as we could, no matter what the cost. I won't go into details describing the process, since in hindsight it might be considered… unethical to some. Yet regardless of what a few... humane, Pokemon-loving, green- ponytailed ruffians might say, it worked amazingly. You just can't argue with results.

Years went by, and we didn't even bother trying to rebuild. We both agreed to stay in the ruins of Celestic Town, since it seemed better than going to an orphanage or something. The medical supplies from the Pokemon center lasted for a while, so we each trained our respective Pokemon and spent time battling in order to get money for food.

The days became routine. After lying in bed sleepless or having horrible nightmares revolving around my mothers death, I'd wake up at around 6am and do my special training with Gible, who quickly grew into a Garchomp. Red would wake up at 9am, when we'd take inventory and head out. Red would travel to nearby towns, and I would battle passing trainers who crossed Mount Coronet.

I remembered one day in particular. Red had caught a Charmander that was badly poisoned in battle, and he must have stayed up all night feeding the fire on its tail with kindling. It was 6:00 exactly, so I'd woken up to go training. When I passed through the lobby, where Red was keeping his Pokemon comfortable on a padded bench, he stood.

"Cynthia? Would it be okay if I watch you train...? I think Charmander's alright now..." "What happened to the poor thing, anyway?" Red suddenly wore a dark expression. "Team Galactic... their villainy knows no bounds. The poor thing was sitting there minding its own business when a weird redhead lady with the Galactic insignia ordered a Golbat to cross poison it…" I flinched at that last sentence. "I swear, they have no morals… they are horrible people…" His voice fell to a mutter, and he trailed off. Turning his attention back to Charmander, he stared at the flame on its tail and fed it with another twig.

"Well…" I said uncomfortably. "I was thinking of giving Garchomp a rest today, and just relaxing a bit this morning... hope Charmander gets better." Intending for the conversation to end so I could train anyway, I continued outside, but he stood and stretched. "Wait. I'll join you." I nodded, went outside, and sat down in defeat. Giga Impact would have to wait.

"That's fine that you're taking a break this morning." He sat down beside me. "It's good to let your Pokemon rest sometimes, you don't want to overwork them." I thought about the crippling injury Garchomp had received the day before fighting several Steelix more than double its level... needless to say, it didn't go quite as well as planned. Its right leg was all but unusable. "Overwork Pokemon? Me? That's ridiculous, Red." I smiled brightly. "I care for my Garchomp with all of my heart."

"Oh - and another thing. How in the world did you manage to get her to evolve so quickly? Was she ever even a Gabite?"

I kept smiling. "My Garchomp's special. We have a very deep bond, and we're determined to get stronger too. We're thinking about even challenging the gyms one day!"

"That's wonderful, Cynthia, you two must be really strong. Care to send it out, then? It's been a while since I've seen her."

My smile fell for a second,, but I recovered and said as swiftly and naturally as I could, "Sure thing, Red! Go, Garchomp!" When she had trouble standing, I pretended to be horrified. "Oh, Red! Something's happened to Garchomp! I need a first aid kit - hurry!"

Red sprang up, seemingly believing my lie, and rushed into the Pokemon Center. I glared down at Garchomp. "Disgusting thing. It was only like seventeen Steelix, too. How are we going to become champions with such mediocrity? I lowered my voice"How are we supposed to avenge my mother… or your family….."

I sat for a moment in silence, before speaking up again, "I expect better from you in the future." I glanced at the Pokemon Center, and saw Red's shape emerging from it, Charmander in his arms. "You only get a pass from training for today because he's here."

Garchomp looked down, seemingly ashamed. "Hey, it's alright for now. I expect better from you in these coming days, though. You know we still wouldn't be more than a mid-afternoon snack for Cyrus... Let this be a lesson for you." I stroked its head. "Don't feel too terrible, Garchomp. You still won that fight, at the very least. I guess you should rest until Red decides you're better." I allowed Red to hear the last part, who seemed happy that I wouldn't overwork Garchomp. He knew I could be tough on my Pokemon.

I stood, and looked at Red. "She wanted to keep training, but I insisted she rest for a while, until she's completely better. I know Pokemon heal pretty fast, but still..." I smiled again. "That's great, Cynthia."

Red paused to stare at the fire on Charmanders tail with a weird sort of glare. The weakened flame on its tail cast his face in an eerie light as the sun began to rise. He remained like this for only a moment, before he smiled his sort of awkward smile and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to stick around for the next few days. Without your Garchomp, you won't have anything to defend yourself with. Pikachu and I will wait here with you."

"Red," I started. "That's really nice of you, but it won't be necessary. I'll be fine on my own."

"No really, I insist." Red finally sat down next to me as the sun cast it's first few rays over the horizon. "It'll be nice to not have to move around so much anyways, and we can talk more. It's been a while since we've just sat down and talked like we used to, hasn't it?"

I stared at him a moment. What the heck was he doing. I gestured at the first aid kit. "Are you feeling alright Red? Are you sure staying up all night is healthy?" Red laughed a little for the first time in recent memory. "Come on. I'm perfectly fine. And I'm staying here with you, that's final"

"Fine, Fine" I said reluctantly "Besides, not much I could do to make you leave," I lied. Even in its current state Garchomp could overpower Red before he could get to Pikachu, but Red was not the enemy here.

"So Red, how've your travels been lately? Where've you been? I haven't been out of this town that I can remember, what's it like out there?"

"I've mostly been around this place called 'Veilstone City'."

"Oh really? That sounds stupid," I said with an unamused look "I mean. what fun could a town be that literally has stone in the title?"

"Cynthia, it really is cool though. They have buildings that go up into the sky! And there's this department store that can teach Pokemon moves through weird circular objects." I gave him an incredulous look. "You're telling me that I could just. Teach a Pokemon, say, I don't know, Giga Impact through some weird disk thing?"

Red responded eagerly, "They don't have every move, but yeah, you could teach some really powerful ones like Giga Impact, Hyper Beam..." I stopped listening for a bit as he rattled off various moves, until I suddenly interjected, "What are those called exactly?"

"Cynthia, they're called Technical Machines. Or TMs for short. They're only one use, but you can buy as many as you can afford."

With these TMs, perhaps I could make Garchomp more powerful even faster than I thought possible… but how to get them…. "Hey Red?" I said casually. "Could you take me to Veilstone when Garchomp gets better? She'd be more than capable of defending the place, and I'd like to see these 'TMs' to try and find a move to teach this Shellos I caught. It only knows mud sport and water pulse." This wasn't entirely a lie, I'd just caught Shellos yesterday and hadn't gotten a chance to

train it at all.

"Alright, sounds fine Cynthia. Say, when did you catch a Shellos? I thought you were just focusing on Garchomp."

"Not at all - I have a Roselia as well." I sent out the small flowery Pokemon as proof, and Red looked at it with interest. "Where did you find that?! I've been looking everywhere for a grass type. Some weird old guy claiming to be a Pokemon professor said he'd give me a grass type if I came to his lab...but it sounded kinda suspicious so I decided to wait on that till I was a bit stronger. But I digress, how'd you catch your Roselia and Shellos?"

"Probably not a good call, I mean, I for one think going to a lab alone with some creepy old man is a wonderful idea. but I digress " I said this with a slightly mocking tone and a smile.

"Just tell me about how you caught your Pokemon." he said, still smiling. It felt nice to just talk to him again, we hardly ever did these days with how much he traveled, he'd always be exhausted upon getting home.

"Roselia here was giving a group of Budew a hard time, so I decided to see if I could change her temperament." I recalled Roselia, who'd been trying to fell a tree with its Razor Leaf or something. Red nodded. "It's definitely one of the most aggressive Pokemon I've ever seen. It's nice of you to take it in like that. " I didn't bother telling him that was why I'd chosen it, and that I didn't plan on making Roselia any less aggressive.

"Shellos I caught when a herd of the things was roaming around Mt. Coronet. It must've taken weeks for all the slime to dissipate. The poor thing got left behind, the group continued on without it and it sat there alone crying until I stumbled upon it and took it in." It certainly wasn't as if I'd had Roselia systematically attack every Shellos in the herd until we found one that could stand up to my Roselia, After countless fell finally one of them posed a bit of a challenge, so naturally that was the one I selected.

"You're a really considerate trainer, Cynthia." Hah. If only he knew. "You're the one who stayed up all night tending to that Charmander."

"That was nothing, I'm sure you'd do the same for any of your Pokemon. You're really incredible."

Sure, of course I would treat my Garchomp with that same loving care if she, I don't know, broke a leg or something. I gave Red a doubtful look, which was lost on him as he stared at the budding sunrise.

"Right, because I'm the one who splinted that one injured Starly's wing a few months ago- where did you even learn to make a splint?"  
"It's not that hard, actually. And... there was some need for it back in Kanto."

I tried not to let that statement interrupt me. "And who helped a lost baby Eevee get back to its nest after saving it from a seviper?" Red looked down and muttered "It was on the way…"

"...Personally escorted a Stunky back to its mother through an entire forest, and even camping over night despite the fact you smelled atrocious for weeks afterward - more than usual, I mean. Was that on the way? You came back 3 days later than you'd planned Red, all for one Pokemon." Red was about to open his mouth, but I cut him off again.

"...and you stopped a fight between two Piloswine even though either one of them could have literally trampled you with minimal force. Red, my first reaction would have been to knock both of them out with Draco Meteor. Face it, I don't compare to you."

He shook his head. "No, you just haven't had the opportunity. There probably isn't much to do on Mt. Coronet, is there."  
"Okay, maybe you're right about that, but it's not like one of the most high-level training sites in the region isn't going to have its share of lost and injured Pokemon."

"None that I encounter." Or cause, I thought silently.

Red nodded. "I guess I wouldn't know, I haven't been there in a while." He turned his gaze back toward the horizon, but had to squint at the newly risen sun. "What, the sun's already up? What time is it?"

I glanced at my Poketch. "About six-thirty, why?" Jolting up suddenly, Red pulled his Pokegear, causing me to glance down at my technologically inferior Poketch sadly. "It's time for my favorite radio station! It plays a bunch of different songs that soothe pokemon, it's really convenient for traveling in the wild, plus the songs aren't half bad either!"

I rolled my eyes at him "So you actively go around soothing Pokemon? Dear Dialga, are you a saint now?" He didn't answer, but simply clicked it on to a weird lullaby like song. Garchomp instantly relaxed and seemed to grow tired, even nodding off after a few moments, while I just listened, secretly annoyed at the events unfolding. Could she really relax so much at a time like this? I excused her from training, I didn't give her permission to lounge around all day to some stupid lullaby.

Much to my relief, the song was interrupted by a monotone lady who, like Garchomp, sounded about ready to quit and take a nap. "Breaking news, from Sinnoh's own Eterna City," she drolled clearly disinterested. "It appears that a criminal organization calling themselves "Team Galactic" have broken into the Eterna City museum and have stolen the legendary Adamant Orb."

I forced a derisive smile. "Hah. That's hardly news." Red just looked at me blankly as the anchor droned on.

"Officials say it happened late in the night, while most of the security team were sleeping or messing around, when a swift and brutal attack rendered the building without power, and more importantly, without the Adamant Orb."

"Hey Red...maybe we should switch to another station-" I was cut off as the lady started reading casualties.

"At least four are confirmed dead, and 40 missing or injured by the assault. Police arrived at the building, however the criminals managed to escape into Eterna Forest, where search parties were unable to locate them. Local authorities are advising residents to lock themselves up at night, watch for explosions, and have at least one Pokemon on standby in case of more events of this kind."

Red and I were dead silent. It was as if in that instant, even the Krickeots had the good sense to shut up. Charmander looked up as if it were going to make a noise, but the expression on Red's face silenced it. It was an expression I hadn't seen before - something like pure hatred and outrage mixed with a desire to murder the uncaring reporter. Honestly, it's not like I couldn't relate.

"When finally reached for comment, Pokemon League officials said they believe this is actually the second incident of this kind. Apparently, they claim that a similar attack happened at a small town called "Cahleestic town" where the Lustrious orb, the legendary orb belonging to Palkia, was also stolen. There were reportedly no survivors."

"Because they clearly looked so hard to make sure no one was alive," I muttered. Red continued staring at the Pokegear with that incredible hatred. "We... don't matter… do we…."

"That's not true red surly now that this event is on the news people will be horrified at what happened here so long ago…"

"...We here at Vulpix News Headquarters personally believe that such an event certainly never happened, nor did such a town ever exist. Our expert reporting team would have certainly heard of such a town being wiped off the map completely, which has caused many including yours truly to speculate that this is a cover up for an even bigger embarrassment from our horrible Pokemon League."

Right, their expert reporting team consisting of about 4.5 dead Slowpoke. "C-Come on, Red, this news station is infamous for being unreliable...I'm sure another-" I wasn't even fooling myself. I dropped my half hearted attempt at reassuring him.

"...It's times like this when we find ourselves asking why the Pokemon league won't elect a champion already. The impossibly high standard set by Indigo Champion Lance taming the legendary Lugia,has made our Pokemon League, the only one to do so, set this incredible accomplishment as something practically mandatory to become champion. More on this story as it unfolds."

We sat together silently, as a now mockingly happy marching tune played. Red sat through nearly a minute of it before standing suddenly and picking up his things. "Red, where are you-" He silenced me with an even more hateful glare. "I'm going to Eterna." With that brief statement, he ran off. "Red, wait!" I shouted in vain. He had already disappeared into Mount Coronet.

I didn't see Red for years after that day. After Garchomp recovered, I kept training it harder than ever, with no breaks for injury this time. I trained all my Pokemon harder than I ever had before. I missed Red, unlikely as that sounds, and I was probably harsher to my Pokemon as a result, but I'm sure it made them stronger - even that weird ghost thing I found in a stone I tripped over on Mount Coronet.

I never went to Veilstone, but Garchomp soon learned Giga Impact none the less. I eventually abandoned our old home, and went around challenging the gyms. One by one they fell to Garchomp, and it was rare that a single attack even touched her. I was about ready to head out to the elite four, when suddenly I got a call. To my complete surprise, it was from Red.

Hesitantly, I answered. "...Red? How did you get this number?"

"Cynthia, are you kidding me? You beat all 8 gyms in a week or so without your Garchomp getting hit a single time, you're all over the radio. But anyway. I need you to come here, now!"

"That's... probably an exaggeration."

It wasn't, the Gym Leaders were a joke. I swept through them incredibly fast, and apparently it had gotten some attention. Like I cared. The news is what started this mess with Red... and now it was dragging me into it as well.

"But... why Red? Why should I come to your aid after you left me sitting there alone all those years ago?" I….look, Cynthia I'm sorry I really am...but there is just no time to explain. I looked for you in Celestic but I couldn't find you, come to Mount Coronet, quickly! I finally found them." He suddenly hung up.

I sighed. That was just like him, to vanish for years and then send me a vague, slightly concerning phone call. Still, he had me interested, so I headed toward the familiar Mt. Coronet for what I hoped was the last time.


	10. Cynthia's Backstory Part 3

**The final part of the story! I used some quotes Cyrus says in Platinum, all rights go to Nintendo on those and the Characters in this.**

**Sorry for the wait, this took a long time to write given that the backstory total is over 11,000 words, Expect updates for the main story in a few weeks at most. And a warning, there is a death in this near the end. Enjoy~**

I stood staring at the entrance to the caves I'd spent years practically living in. How had I gotten dragged into this mess? I sighed and started up. There was an eerie haze that thickened the further I climbed, and the area seemed almost deserted - no trainers to speak of, and the scarce Pokemon never put up much of a fight before running off.

I assumed Red would be at the summit, since there was no other especially unique place on the mountain. I was walking through one of the caves I had to go through to reach the top, since I didn't have rock climbing equipment or a HM slave, when I turned a corner and saw Red pacing nervously - someone I assumed was Red, anyway. He had the same hat.

Somehow, he didn't seem to have noticed me yet. I'd been travelling by the light emitted by a small stream of fire from Garchomp's mouth, which I suppose wasn't very revealing. Red was accompanied by a somewhat impressive Charizard, but I smiled to see he still had Pikachu on his shoulder. Some things never changed.

He seemed... older, of course, but that wasn't what made him seem like almost a different person to me. His journeys had harrowed him, and he certainly seemed anxious, perhaps for my arrival. I decided to step forward and let him know I'd arrived.

It was Pikachu who noticed me first, tugging on Red's hair. He looked over and finally saw me. "Hey, uh, Red, I-" I was interrupted by a relieved torrent of words. "Cynthia, thank goodness you've arrived. I'm sorry I left...I got you something, here." He handed me a strange pokeball. "It'll catch anything without fail first try, I think you'd need it more."

I glared at him. "Hey what is that supposed to mean-" He cut me off. "I'd love to explain more but I'm afraid there isn't much time, it's Galactic, come on." He'd grabbed me by the wrist and was trying to drag me toward what I knew to be a dead end in the cave, but I pulled away. "Alright, first you need to explain what exactly is happening. What's Galactic doing? What's going on?"

"Ah- right." Red took a breath. "They stole the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, and something called a Red Chain from the Lake Guardians, to pretty much destroy the world and create a new one. In about-" He glanced at his watch. "-Fifteen minutes."

"...Uh." I wasn't about to question what had happened with the Lake Trio, or how he knew the exact timeframe of Team Galactic's plan. "So, we have to stop him, then." This brilliant statement prompted an annoyed look from Red. "Well, yes, unless you fancy apocalypse for dinner." I stared at him blankly. "That doesn't make sen-" "Just follow me, okay?"

We ran through the cave, Charizard and Garchomp lighting the way, until we reached what seemed to be the ruins of a painting scattered around a tunnel I was sure hadn't existed before. This seemed like a trivial inconsistency, given the situation, so we continued on.

The tunnel led to a short, but mercifully straightforward series of small caves. Eventually we reached the end of the caves, and looked furtively into the sunlight. It seemed like there was an entire arena or something completely hidden from view, bordered by pillars that didn't seem to be holding up any kind of roof. I'd always just assumed that this area was too dangerous for trainers.

Even more shocking was the two Legendary Pokemon who seemed to be bound by two Red Chains. Cyrus was standing a safe distance away from them, with two very strange-looking women standing a safe distance away from him.

Red ran forward before I could hold him back, attempting to charge towards Cyrus, but the women heard his footsteps and sent out two Bronzor to stop him. I ran to help him, but Charizard was faster, quickly knocking out the Steel-types with a Fire-type move I recognized as Blast Burn. That was probably a bit of overkill, but at least it did its job.

Red stopped in his tracks. "Charizard, return." I managed to catch up with him as his opponents sent out a Skuntank and a Purugly, both with nearly the same overly confident, cocky look of their owners. "Garchomp, Brick Break on Skuntank!" The poor Pokemon was immediately overwhelmed by the blow, especially since Garchomp had prudently chosen to aim for its head, smashing it into the ground. Best case scenario, Skuntank would only have a concussion.

Red demolished the Purugly in similar time, as Pikachu had lodged itself on Purugly's back and subjected it to a powerful Thunder attack for entirely too long. Defenseless, the two girls backed away slowly, staring at us in horror, and we moved past them. A blue haired man I instantly recognized stood there

We approached Cyrus, but he still had his back turned, facing the legendaries, he began talking. To this day I'm not sure if he somehow saw us, or if he was just talking to himself.

"At last... the deities of time and space are mine. I've waited a long time for this moment... My new world will finally be at hand."

He turned suddenly. "And who are you? Two children come to defend Sinnoh? I possess Dialga and Palkia, space and time are mine to control, and you think you can stop me? Pathetic and useless, the whole lot of you don't understand. I'm getting rid of your weakness."

Red took another step forward. I hissed, "Red, get back!" but he ignored me. I stepped between him and Cyrus.

"Celestic Town… I watched as you killed my mother with cross poison in a cave, and proceeded to beat me and leave me for dead... You took everything away from me. You took everything away from Red." Red stepped around me again saying

"Cyrus, your reign of terror stops now"

Cyrus stared at us blankly. "Are you the little boy and girl from Celestic? So, you have come back? I truly am sorry for what happened, but for a perfect world... a world without spirit holding us back, some casualties had to be made. Like yours. I'm afraid it's too late for you. Dialga!" The legendary looked to be in pain, but stepped forward. "With this Red chain they have no choice but to listen to my every command-"

He stopped suddenly, as did we. There was a weird feeling in the air. Cyrus looked puzzled "What is this pressure I feel... something is enraged? What is the meaning of this?" He glared at us. "What have you done? I won't let anything or anyone take my perfect world awa-" He stopped and turned, for good reason.

A small speck of darkness appeared on the ground. A few more cropped up next to it, growing larger and joining together. Dialga roared loudly. More and more splotches appeared, until out of it rose a massive shadowy figure with red eyes and claws. It let out its own roar, causing Dialga and Palkia to swiftly move back in terror. I glanced at Red, he was unflinching. So was Cyrus.

As the creature had fully formed, Cyrus looked at it with mild fascination. "So... there exists a Pokemon made only of shadow? This isn't a problem for me. I possess the deities of space and time. I've had enough of all of these interruptions." As he spoke, the creature spread out what appeared to be wing like objects, and positioned its claws at the end of them. "My new world starts today. I, Cyrus, will become-"

He was cut off as the creature lunged at him, dragging him down into a strange portal. Dialga and Palkia vanished suddenly, leaving Red and I alone staring at the vast portal in front of us. The two girls had since fled in terror, and I didn't blame them. I honestly didn't feel it wasworth it to track down Cyrus right now, and told Red as much.

"Red... this is increasingly seeming like an incredibly bad idea." I gestured at the pillars of the room, which appeared twisted and distorted. "Something is horribly wrong…"

Red didn't turn away from the portal. "I don't care," he said coldly.

"Red, listen to yourself. Cyrus is dead, there's no way anything could survive in the-" Giritina's loud roar came up from inside the portal, shaking the ground and almost knocking Red off balance. Garchomp quickly caught him, and I helped ease him away from it standing in front of him and the portal. "Now, Red... let's just go home. Alright?"

He silently nodded, and we began walking until we heard a weird sound and stepped in something. Red looked down, to see the body of a young girl with blue hair. He bent down and checked for a pulse, but we both knew what had happened. A familiar looking bite mark was present in her neck. Red turned to me. "Do… you see… Do you see what they do…... Cynthia…" He stepped towards me, and I hesitated. Garchomp growled, but I ordered it to stay back.

"...Did you ever wonder what happened to me that night… how that fire started? They beat my mom brutally Cynthia… I... I was out walking. I had a bad dream, and I watched it all from the bushes. they beat her within an inch of her life and set her on fire… I sat crying until they went to your house... I ran to you. I didn't want the same thing to happen again. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough Cynthia…You're the only one strong enough to stop this… I'm sorry Cindy."

In one fluid motion he stepped forward and shoved me into the portal.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a weird purple dimension, but at the very least I was alive. This place didn't feel right at all. The clock on my poketch was stopped, and to the east I could see a waterfall flowing the wrong way. Garchomp stood beside me looking mildly concerned. "I'm fine. Have you located Cyrus yet?"

Garchomp tilted her head. "...Yes, I know we've only just gotten here. Get started looking, already." My Pokemon flew off, and I sat impatiently surveying my surroundings. Given that time wasn't working here, it was safe to assume Palkia's power to keep space in balance didn't work either, which would probably explain why the upside down waterfall was a thing.

When Garchomp came back I asked right away, "Well? Where are they?" She pointed at the waterfall. I mounted it and flew through the waterfall. Surprisingly we didn't get wet, there was something seriously wrong with this world.

We arrived on fairly large circular patch of land and saw Cyrus scowling off into the darkness. "This...this thing is ruining should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere!"

He stepped forward, more crazy looking than I'd ever seen him "I won't lose! I can't lose! Not to you, not to any worthless shadowy pokemon in any world! I am a god!" He sent out a Pokemon. A Gyrados, the massive serpent towered above Garchomp, like that made a difference. Without even being given any orders, Gyrados slammed its tail into the ground, causing the area to shake.

"Dodge it!" The order was unnecessary, as Garchomp immediately flew up into the air swiiftly, before the shock waves could ever hope to reach her. The shaking almost threw me off balance, but I somehow managed to stay upright. The section of land I was on happened to be tilted a bit which made things confusing enough, but Cyrus seemed to be having no difficulty.

"Okay, Giga Impact!" Garchomp managed to land a direct hit on Gyrados's back, as the gigantic snake couldn't quite get its whole body out of the way in time. Somehow, the attack didn't knock it out - this was not good.

Cyrus sneered. "My Gyrados has the focus sash, you couldn't possibly hope to beat us that easily, could you? Now, while it can't move. Ice fang." Gyrados looked like it could hardly move and stared helplessly at Cyrus. "I said use Ice fang. NOW" he shouted at it, and somehow it slowly coiled around the momentarily defenseless Garchomp, and sunk its fangs into my Pokemon's wing. Garchomp managed to retaliate, though, moving the arm Gyrados was attached to and nailing its opponent in the neck with a Brick Break. The attack wasn't very effective, but at least it startled Gyrados into releasing Garchomp's wing and recoiling backwards in agony. Garchomps wing was frozen solid, it was having trouble moving.

There was no way I was going to waste my star Pokemon on this pathetic monster. Still... I grimaced. For the first time in ages, I wasn't entirely sure of a battle's outcome. Cyrus shouted for Gyrados to use Giga Impact, but I managed to recall Garchomp and replace it with my newest Pokemon before the attack hit. Gyrados crashed into the ground, making a sizable crater, as Spiritomb effortlessly sent a Dark Pulse toward it. The serpent seemed to lose the will to fight, and was an easy target for a Psychic attack sending the beast into a rock, evidently fainted that didn't stop Spiritomb from starting to launch another attack, but Cyrus withdrew his pokemon before it hit.

"Weavile." Great. That was a wicked fast Pokemon, but it did have type advantage over Garchomp. "Spiritomb, Curse!" Before Spiritomb could ready the attack, Weavile attempted an ice punch, but it went right through Spiritomb's body. A segment of Spiritomb broke off and moved over to the helpless Weavile, who had been thrown off balance and didn't notice the ghostly energy as it formed into a spike and drove straight into Weavile's back. It let out a cry of pain, and Spiritomb took that opportunity to use Toxic.

The Weavile was losing HP fast, and Spiritomb kept using dark pulse whenever it would try to stand. This, coupled with continued damage from Curse and Poison, meant the battle was easily won. Cyrus looked frustrated. "Stop using that… thing, you coward. No matter... I've still my most powerful Pokemon. Crobat go!" I cringed and called back Spiritomb, Cyrus noticed my expression.

"What's wrong little girl? Afraid of a little, harmless bat Pokemon? Don't worry, this time I'll make sure to finish the job, and you can see your mother soon enough." Rage boiled inside me. "Cyrus, since the day you killed her I made a promise that I'd destroy scum like you. I'd avenge their deaths, and I'd be strong enough to end you." I released Garchomp, whose wing had thawed. "On behalf of all those you've killed… your time has finally come Cyrus." He sneered again "Oh I'm soooo afraid, Crobat Toxic!"

Garchomp jumped up in an attempt to dodge it, but it was in vain. She altered her course as the poison achieved contact with her body, landing on a floating chunk of land that appeared to be floating upside-down. Crobat began pelting it with Air slashes that Garchomp kept avoiding- until she slowed because of the poison and was struck down. "Quick Cross poison!" We both stopped... unable to breathe almost... Cross poison was the move that-

Garchomp, not stopped by its lack of hands, caught it by digging its claws into Crobat's sides, much to Cyrus's horror. There was a new fury in it's eyes, and I liked it. Cyrus nervously ordered a hyper beam, he was finally getting scared now. The beam hit Garchomp's face directly but it didn't stop. "Giga Impact!" with Crobat still squirming helplessly Garchomp flew directly down to level ground and smashed straight through the platform. I could hear sounds of more attacks coming below, and aloud screech by the crobat, followed by silence.

"Garchomp? Come back up here" After a little bit, Garchomp appeared again with Crobat still impaled on one claw, who was noticeably limp. "C-Crobat?" Cyrus stammered, I sent out Roserade and ordered a stun spore on Cyrus, who fell down helpless. "I'm not done with you, but first..." I turned around to see the shadowy Pokemon watching. "I think I've shown I'm worthy enough to possess you."

The Pokemon was floating silently, as if waiting. I threw the pokeball at it and it stopped shaking instantly- and started falling into the abyss. I really should have thought that through. "Garchomp quickly!"

Garchomp flew off the ledge and out of sight, before reappearing and landing in front of me. "Well? Where is it?" She spat out the Pokeball at my feet - of course. No hands. "...You're a miserable, worthless failure." I sent out Giratina. It seemed to be clutching a small orb here, I took it away and it became a shadow again. "Interesting," I remarked, before turning my attention to my fallen enemy.

"Cyrus. I told you that your time had come to pay for what you've done. Giratina!" Long dark tendrils of shadow stretched out and grabbed Cyrus who helplessly was stuck. Complete fear shown on his face. "Cindy! Wait!" Red appeared from behind a giant pillar, had he been watching the whole time? "What" I said coldly

"Cynthia, he has to go through a fair trial, no matter how horrible he is. Let him go through the Pokemon League. You can't do this."

I grinned. "Now that you mention it, Red, I caught Giratina. I managed to do the impossible. I caught a legendary - doesn't that make me the Champion!? Haha, the bringer of justice. Giver of Judgment. Giratina!" Another tendril wrapped around Cyrus's throat he began to struggle a little bit in vain, the stun spore had made him all but immobile.

"Cynthia! This isn't right! You can't take his life, it'd make you no better than him to kill a man in cold blood. I'm sorry I shoved you in here, I came after you to-"

"I'm cleaning the world of this scum just like you wanted me to, aren't you happy? Red, you're right, I was the only one who could stop him, and even that took some effort. He's too dangerous to let live. He's taken everything from me... I'm taking revenge, and destroying what no one else could. I am the champion. I am the Pokemon League now Red, and you'd better start listening to me!" I grinned even wider. Finally… ultimate power… was mine. "Giratina, stop wasting time." Cyrus went limp, much to Red's horror.

"Oh look, Cyrus got lost in the Distortion World, and we couldn't find him. That's a pity, huh Red?" "Y-you've turned into a monster...what have I done…" I kept laughing. This was hilarious. Red just didn't get it sometimes. "I've finally achieved our dream, Red. I've finally killed the man who took so much from us, from everyone. I stopped him from destroying Sinnoh."

"I'm a hero, and now I'm going to take the helm as ruler of this region that was too weak to help us. The region that betrayed us and left us for dead, then pretended it never happened. It's over. Now let's get out of here. Giratina!" It grabbed Red as I returned Garchomp and I mounted it, flying toward the portal it had created out of thin air.

We landed back in Mount Coronet, and I was surprised to see a purple haired man standing there. He stared in awe as I landed Giratina. "Hello ma'am and sir, I am Luican of the Elite Four. I heard of a disturbance here, but... it seems that you have it under control. Tell me, what sort of Pokemon is that?

I laughed. "A legendary Pokemon! It's Giratina. I caught it. And that makes me the champion, right~?"

Lucian shuffled a bit. "Well, yes… if you prove it's powerful enough. Defeat my Brozong and we'll escort you to the league at once." He sent out his Brozong and ordered "Use Gyro Ball!" It started spinning faster and headed toward Giratina. "Shadow Force" I sang and it vanished. Brozong stopped and looked around trying to find it, to no avail. Giratina appeared above it and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out in one hit.

Lucian looked considerably impressed, and smiled warmly "Congratulations miss... uh…" "Cynthia," I interjected. He chuckled a bit "You sure are excited about it, but I guess I can't blame you. Yes Cynthia, you are the new league champion!"

I threw Red, who was unconscious, into a cell. "Sorry Red, but it's league policy now~! Tell you what though, I won't steal all your Pokemon forever. I'm going to just keep them in this inaccessible locker right outside your cell, just to let you have the false sense that you could ever escape. Have fun now~!"

With that, I left my old friend alone. The past didn't matter. Nothing mattered except stopping that freak N from trying to take my power away from me. I glanced over at Garchomp, who was following me out of the hall. "Remember our pledge, Garchomp~? Well, we have another monster to stop." I took a report that Lance had sent over to me from Stefan, who was still trembling. "And it looks like he's heading to Nacrene."


End file.
